five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1 (War of Discoveries): The Man Named Sojiro
Short Summary Long Summary A young Sojiro is slammed to the ground by Kaishi, signaling the end of their spar. Due to living in the war-torn world of the Descendants, the two learned to bond through constant fights. Since a normal house would be far too restrictive for such powerful fighters, the boys are training in the wild. On one hand, both are incredibly happy to spar. On the other, this level of training is downright necessary to simply survive in the World of Descendants. Sojiro sighs in frustration at being beaten, still unable to match his buddy. Admittedly, Kaishi is far stronger than most adults, which earned Sojiro’s admiration. Kaishi laughs and tells his friend not to be frustrated after nearly getting him. Sojiro calls that small comfort for a loser, but he smiles that his friend can make even losing fun, what with the lack of gloating. Kaishi states his belief that winning doesn’t make anyone better than those defeated. Sojiro teases his friend that he’ll call ‘Grandpa’ if he keeps sounding like a wise-man. Taking a moment to observe his surroundings, Sojiro admits how amazed he is that a place like this exists. Kaishi admits how hard it is to find such a place, what with the constant devastation from war. He even said a prayer of thanks the second he found it. Sojiro scoffs at the prayer, claiming it’s the gods’ fault the world is at war. Kaishi retorts that their people caused this mess, and they are still in control of their actions. Both friends agree that Descendants still choose to fight each other because of arrogance and pride in their ‘divine’ blood. Sick of all this fighting, Kaishi vows that he’ll fight to make a difference. In response to Sojiro’s confusion, Kaishi proclaims that he’ll save their world, and by fighting if necessary. In his mind, the Descendants have failed to understand that the whole point of fighting is to end a conflict. Sojiro chuckles that his friend is a big dreamer for wanting to end it all. Kaishi admits he just wants a peaceful world, asking if his friend doesn’t want the same. Sojiro agrees that it’s sickening and pointless how people fight just because, but he doesn’t believe that they’ll get what they want. Kaishi simply suggests they work together to increase their chances. He claims nothing would make him happier than his best friend helping him to bring peace. Frowning, Sojiro asks why his friend doesn’t want someone who can stand as an equal. Kaishi just retorts that Sojiro is still a very strong prodigy. On top of that, Kaishi praises Sojiro as a much better teacher than him, hoping he’ll instruct allies. He points to Sojiro training his little brothers as proof, even though his friend says that’s just being a big brother. Sojiro sighs at his friend’s insistence, deciding to go along if Kaishi will stop bugging him. Still, Sojiro insists his friend went off the deep end with that idea. Done sparring, Sojiro suggests they go home to preempt their mothers’ punishment. A few days pass, and a terrible warlord that goes by ‘Lord of the Night’ completely destroys the boys’ hometown, along with everyone who couldn’t get away. Sojiro sobs before the graves of his two little brothers. Kaishi stands behind him, offering his sympathy. The broken Sojiro screams that there was no reason for children, wailing that he should’ve been there to protect his brothers. He asks what gain the ‘Lord of the Night’ got from killing kids. Sojiro slams a fist into the ground, cursing a world where this sort of wanton violence is normal. He cries that his little brothers were forced to fight and die for no cause whatsoever. Sojiro recalls what Kaishi said earlier, and declares that he’s come to a decision. He will aid Kaishi in bringing peace to this world. Still weeping, Sojiro admits he’s sick of people dying for nothing. Sojiro quickly gets up and grasps his friend by the shoulders, saying Kaishi is his only brother left. He absolutely refuses to let Kaishi pursue his goal alone, determined to help achieve peace. Kaishi gives a gentle smile, before giving the word to start. Thus, the two begin training themselves to the limit. Once of age, Kaishi and Sojiro set off to start their quest. While the former will win over followers with his magnanimous heart, the latter will make sure all their followers can hold their own as an instructor. It cuts to one day, when Kaishi asks his friend to go easy on a girl named Tomoe. Sojiro comically yells that being cute doesn’t make her different from the other students. Through the years, Kaishi proves himself a magnificent leader able to win hearts by sparing a life, while still being an equal to everyone else. In battle, Kaishi is unmatched with his Art: Lifecycle. With it, he’s able to beat Kagutsuchi of the Eternal Flame, pulverizing a 300-mile mountain range into dust in the process. Sojiro comments that his friend is an example of what all leaders should be. Although, he thinks this is nothing compared to the fight against Kaishi’s greatest rival, the Swordsman Susanōō. When Kaishi offers a hand to Kagutsuchi, he’s utterly confused at the action. Kaishi explains that he’s only ever taken the lives of the truly evil and unrepentant, meaning that most of his allies were recruited from former enemies. The world does require fighting to be saved, but Kaishi wants to give people a chance to fight for a cause. Kagutsuchi dejectedly says that flames are only used to destroy, but Kaishi counters that the man wielding those flames has the capacity for good or evil. After Kaishi says he’s eager to see what those flames in the hands of the good can do, Kagutsuchi takes his hand. The flame-user admits he doesn’t understand his old opponent, asking if Kaishi really thinks he can change everything the Descendants have known. Kaishi responds that he wants to try teaching the people to do something good, asking if Kagutsuchi wants to save the world with him. The flame-user points out his life was spared, even though no sane man would waste the opportunity to eliminate such a powerful rival. Though Kaishi says that isn’t what the world needs, Kagutsuchi cannot bring himself to turn his back on the man who spared and saved his life, claiming it’s now Lord Kaishi’s to command. Kaishi just sputters in embarrassment at the act of prostration, much to Sojiro’s amusement. Over the course of years, Kaishi earns his title of the Saintly Conqueror. He and Sojiro have assembled the greatest force possible, with the five great generals Kagutsuchi, Raijin, Fūjin, Suijin, and Susanōō. Their final enemy is the Lord of the Night. Tomoe, having become Kaishi’s lover, sighs at how poetic his speeches are. Kaishi grandly tells the crowd that they’ve all fought hard, sacrificing so much. Most had joined out of gratitude, while frightened of the army’s unique goal of peace. Their army has all come to share that dream, with every victory fueling that belief. They will create a world the better are only determined through the fruits of one’s labor, not through ‘divine blood’. This army can create a future where people are free to choose their own path, instead of being forced to fight and die. Future fighters will take up arms because they want to, not because they have to. Sojiro smiles, thinking that Kaishi never forgot his little brothers. Kaishi proclaims to his army that he dreams of a humble world of men and women, not gods. He urges his followers to no longer worship themselves, but to better themselves for everyone’s sake. A world of peace is at hand, after one final battle. Looking out at the Lord of the Night’s stronghold, Kaishi asks if they will fight with him one last time before helping to build their new world. After everyone cheers, Kaishi leads the charge. The battle is a long and arduous one, in no small part due to the Lord of the Night’s own darkness-enhanced strength. Kaishi and Sojiro managed to corner him in the throne room. Sojiro finished their opponent by ramming a fist straight through the evil overlord’s chest, cursing that this is for his little brothers. The Lord can only look on in disbelief as he dies. When Kaishi praises his friend for the victory, Sojiro states that Kaishi won, claiming the world must rally around the Saintly Conqueror while he remains in the shadows. Smiling, Kaishi emphasizes that they won together, conceding that he’ll take the kill credit as long as victory is shared. Suddenly, golden mist surrounds and lifts up Kaishi for a few minutes, keeping Sojiro back with some sort of barrier. When the mist dissipates, dropping Kaishi, Tomoe walks in and yells for her lover. Kaishi wakes up and proclaims that the gods have blessed their victory, much to his Shrine Maiden girlfriend’s delight. Sojiro thinks his friend is a bit delirious, and points out that the army wants to see their leader return victorious. He picks up Kaishi, urging him to keep his promise to make a new world. After the victory celebration, Kaishi creates the Kingdom of Menou as Founding Emperor, with Tomoe as wife and Empress Consort. They start with emplacing reforms to discourage a return to constant war. The next big development is taking the time to observe a new world, since the Descendants had never cared about other worlds with their own wars to fight. Kaishi excitedly calls the world amazing, observing that it seems less advanced without any special energy like Reiki. The emperor decides that they must protect that peace. Kaishi has been trying to find a new outlet for his peoples’ minds and energy, knowing the Descendants became arrogant due to belief in one’s own godhood. Becoming devoted to watching over others seems like a good solution. If peaceful worlds exist, Kaishi is worried that they could be vulnerable to those who could travel and disrupt peace. Sojiro notes that Kaishi is trying to do everything by giving his people a noble purpose in protecting the new worlds. Still, this is the day the Descendants officially became the Watchers. In a few years, Kaishi and Tomoe have a daughter named Heiko. In another few years, the Empress becomes pregnant with incredibly powerful twins. The overwhelming Reiki is too much for Tomoe, who dies in childbirth. Kaishi locks himself in the royal nursery, while the rest of the kingdom mourns the loss of the empress. The worried Sojiro heads to the nursery, stopping at the sight of the silver-haired, blue-eyed Heiko, wincing at how much she looks like her mother. When he asks what she’s doing, Heiko calmly states she’s standing guard of the nursery for her father, who doesn’t wish to be disturbed. Sojiro just thinks the girl shouldn’t be this mature, wanting her to grieve like a normal person. He gets right to it by saying he wants to see Kaishi. Heiko admits being unsure, split between her father not wanting to be disturbed, and thinking her mother would want Sojiro to help. This prompts Sojiro to gently ask how the girl is feeling, prompting Heiko to admit that she remembers her mother asking her to be strong for her father and brothers. Sojiro encouragingly says that Heiko is up to quite the task, but reminds her that it’s okay to cry even if she’s supposed to be strong. He pulls the crying girl into a hug, asking what she feels like she wants to do. Heiko admits that she wants to see her brothers, to be the best big sister possible. Sojiro suggests that he help Kaishi so she can do that. That convinces Heiko to let her adopted uncle to pass. When Sojiro is allowed in, he sees Kaishi sitting in front of the twins’ cribs, looking like a tired and broken man. Sojiro does offer his condolences, but reminds his friend that he can’t ignore his own grieving daughter. Kaishi whispers that he can’t help it, being reminded of Tomoe everywhere he goes, since she chose most of the decorations for the palace. This nursery was his gift to her, so it was the only place she didn’t create. Sojiro agrees, but repeats that Kaishi is a father and emperor needed by those he protects. After Kaishi asks what he’d have him do, Sojiro says to do the same thing he did when at his lowest. While Kaishi has every right to grieve and weep, he must also remember to live on and smile for the sake of the departed. With a small smile, Kaishi admits he and Tomoe both knew this was coming. Even so, she insisted on going through with the birth, earning Kaishi’s admiration for such selflessness. Sojiro turns to the twin babies, noting that they’re fairly calm. Smiling, Kaishi says the one in blue is Chitsujo, and the one in red is Konton, calling them the most beautiful children he’s ever seen. Sojiro chuckles that his friend said the same about Heiko, adding that his own child will be even more beautiful. Kaishi reacts with surprise and delight that his friend will be a father. Sojiro reveals that he and his wife, Marishi, just found out, and were unsure how to bring the news. Kaishi assures his friend that Marishi has been important to him since his parents adopted her, revealing that she always used to dream of her own family. Kaishi laughs that the palace will devolve into chaos with three more kids, assuring Tomoe that they’ll be just as united. The narrative jumps to several years later, with a semi-retired Sojiro acting as Grandmaster for the Menou Army’s academy. When Kaishi asks how they’re doing, Sojiro admits it’s probably for the best that peace has dulled their people’s sense of battle. At that point, a servant frantically informs the two that their children are fighting again. While Sojiro groans, Kaishi laughs that a little competition between friends is fine. When they get there, Sojiro’s daughter, Kyōko, tosses Chitsujo onto his back. After Sojiro praises his daughter, Kaishi asks how his son did. Heiko points out Chitsujo was too sloppy and erratic, calling it disturbing that the similarly trained Kyōko could easily beat him. Kaishi laughs that he’ll have to spend time with Chitsujo to help with that discipline. This earns a slightly jealous look from Konton, so Kaishi promises that he’ll get the same training. Back to the spar, Kyōko cheers at her victory, while helping up the slightly frustrated Chitsujo. Kaishi and Sojiro chuckle at the familiarity of the scene, commenting on the reversed roles. Kyōko happily runs to her father, asking if he saw her. Proudly saying he did, Sojiro just knows that she’ll be a fantastic fighter. Cheering that she’ll be just like daddy, Kyōko adds that she’ll protect Chitsujo just like he protects Kaishi. This prompts Sojiro to joke that Chitsujo looks like he’ll need protection. Kaishi retorts that Chitsujo still has vast potential and just needs discipline to become a great king. Centuries pass, and the terrible day comes. Sojiro wakes up, cursing Kaishi for knocking him out. The memories come back of a horrible threat that Kaishi had gone to confront along with his five generals. When Sojiro tried to join them, Kaishi knocked him out as he told him goodbye. Menou soldiers locate their Grandmaster, who asks them where Kaishi is. With a few soldiers already weeping, an officer tells Sojiro that Kaishi was killed in battle. Sojiro quickly accuses them of lying, crying that Kaishi wouldn’t die like that, before asking about the generals. The officer simply says Susanōō and the others were killed. Starting to accept the truth, Sojiro asks about the rest of the royal family. Chitsujo is recovering from battle, Konton locked himself in his room, and Heiko is running administration. With Heiko refusing the crown, Kaishi’s will has named Chitsujo King of Menou, while Konton will be King of the new Rakuen. Sojiro just wants to sink down, what with his best friend and sworn brother gone. After the mourning period and the funeral, Konton leaves for Rakuen, never to be seen by anyone in Menou again. Heiko remains as Chitsujo’s advisor, with Sojiro retaining his role of instructor. One day, Chitsujo asks Sojiro to take on a special assignment. With Kyōko listening, Chitsujo explains that Menou still has a bit of a power vacuum, even with knowing the generals created a technique to pass down the power of their souls. The King wants Sojiro to find and train candidates for a team to act as a personal guard. Chitsujo praises his adopted uncle’s eye for talent, knowing that someone good enough for the both of them would be splendid for the role. The King admits this will be an incredibly long process, what with the deliberately high standards. Chitsujo bitterly states he can’t be Menou’s symbol of peace and safety like Kaishi, so he’ll need help. Sojiro sympathetically thinks of how much the crown is wearing on Chitsujo. The young king states Menou must be able to look to itself for peace and safety, which a team of the best can give. Chitsujo turns to Kyōko, saying he wants her to be the founder and leader of the team. The young king gently says to his surprised friend that she’s the strongest in Menou after him. He would rather have no one else protecting him. Getting some confidence back, Kyōko responds that she won’t accept anyone but her protecting her best friend. Once Chitsujo asks if his old mentor will do this task, Sojiro agrees without hesitation. It takes several centuries to form the Seven Saint Warriors. Kyōko takes the title of The Humility, with The Chastity as second-in-command. Sojiro is incredibly proud of Kanja, Majime, Setsudo, Hakuai, and Yasashi. He praises their limitless potential. In time, they become the beloved, yet quirky, royal guards. The narrative cuts to 200 years before the present, when Sojiro heard that Kyōko was murdered. The only thing stopping him from taking vengeance was his own wife, Marishi, dying of broken heart. This left him and a son-in-law to take care of Kyōko’s son. Sojiro buried himself in work, enduring for Kaishi, Chitsujo, and his own grandson. The situation further deteriorates when Chitsujo’s wife, Takara, is murdered. All the while, relations with Rakuen are on the decline. Sojiro keeps himself going by finding a replacement Chastity in Jun, since the old one retired due to failing health. Still, he could never find it in his heart to name a new Humility in place of his fallen daughter. Chitsujo doesn’t push the matter. One year ago, Sojiro grimly reveals to Chitsujo that he’s dying of a terminal disease. It affects the elderly’s Reiki supply, forcing a rapid dwindling. When Chitsujo asks if there’s no treatment, Sojiro sadly says some diseases can’t be cured. Back to the matter at hand, Sojiro has an unusual request. After Chitsujo assures his old mentor that he’ll provide anything, Sojiro starts by explaining he wishes to step down as instructor. Chitsujo assumes that his uncle wants a quiet and peaceful end, but Sojiro reveals that he instead wishes to be A Traveler for the rest of his days. The position is for Watchers assigned to trek through the universe while seeking new worlds for observation. Surprised, Chitsujo notes the job could accelerate Sojiro’s demise with the constant movement. Sojiro assures Chitsujo that he wants this, remembering when Kaishi first decided to watch over worlds. The aged veteran seeks to leave a last legacy in the form of more people for the Watchers to protect, continuing Kaishi’s dream of peace throughout the universe. Almost weeping, Chitsujo hugs Sojiro, saying how grateful he is to him. In return, Sojiro notes how proud he is of his old student becoming an amazing man, knowing Kaishi and Tomoe would be proud too. With that, Chitsujo asks his Uncle to take care of himself. Sojiro then goes to inform his grandson, Ryūji. When the young man asks to go with him, Sojiro firmly states his place is at Menou. Ryūji argues that he should be with the grandfather who trains him, spending his final days with him. Embracing his grandson, Sojiro reminds Ryūji of his duty as a Bronze Gate, proudly saying he has the potential to rise up even higher because of who he is. He asks Ryūji to promise that he’ll never lose sight of his goals and who he is. Ryūji promises without hesitation. In a week’s time, Sojiro is ready to depart, with a brunette nurse, a stoic and bespectacled man, and a flamboyantly posing man. Shuya introduces himself as a personal assistant assigned by Chitsujo. Noriko states she’ll be the veteran’s personal doctor. Shogo, in the process of naming himself the fists of justice, adds that he’s added muscle. Sojiro calls Chitsujo a brat for thinking he can’t take care of himself, despite the age and fatal disease. After Noriko gives a nervous laugh, Sojiro sighs that there’s no way to get rid of the three, bidding them to come along. Noriko giggles that it’ll be fun. Shogo loudly says it’ll be an honor to learn from a hero of legend, nearly begging ‘Master’ to teach him all of his heroics. Sojiro chuckles that they’ll all get along fine, asking if Shuya has anything to add. When he doesn’t, Sojiro jokes that they’ll have to do all his talking, admitting Shogo could talk for all four of them. Moving on, Sojiro creates a portal with the chant, “The door is a door to a path, and this path is a path to everywhere. Now, open and show us the path of infinite destinations”. Seeing a single golden road amongst pure darkness, Sojiro states that they must stay on the path at all costs, or they’ll fall into The Void. The veteran reassures them that they won’t sleep on the path. He pulls out an orb that he says has their home sealed inside, having made it big enough for several. Shuya is amazed at the sealing technique, asking how Sojiro managed, what with how rare Reiki Seal-Manipulators are. Sojiro smiles that it was a favor from someone who’s like family, along with other seals for later. Moving on, Sojiro gets them going by saying he wants to see a new world before the day ends. Over the year, Sojiro travels the universe with his three friends, looking for other worlds to watch. Keeping in touch with Chitsujo, Sojiro learns of Konton creating the Conqueror’s Coalition and initiating the Five Worlds War. The veteran was assured that Chitsujo could handle the matter. While worried for Menou, Sojiro knows that a sick old man would only get in the way, especially with how powerful Konton and his forces are. Sojiro can only apologize to Kaishi for what happened to his sons. Still, Sojiro stayed dedicated to his mission as a Traveler, faithful in Chitsujo’s ability. In the past year alone, Sojiro has discovered four worlds that stick out to him. The first is the Grimoire World. It runs on Magic, with faith, hope, love, good luck, and the devil hiding in the leaves of the clover. Next is the Hunter World of Nen Users. It’s filled to the brim with strange beasts, mythical treasures, grand adventures, and bloody dangers. The Quirk World was the next to be discovered. Nearly every resident has a superpower, and are simply divided between heroes and villains. The final world is the Dust World. It is a dark place of bloody evolution thanks to the Grimm. Only the Huntsmen with the powers of Dust, Aura, and Semblances can hold them back. While these four worlds pale in comparison to the FWW worlds, at least in terms of power, they still have the potential to reach that level with time and nurturing. At first, Sojiro just planned to send his reports on these worlds back to Menou as per usual. Unfortunately, things take a turn for the worse when Sojiro and the others discover a completely devastated world, with corpses everywhere. Shuya falls and vomits at the deathly scent. Noriko can only stare in terror, while Shogo can only show disgust at the carnage. After a few seconds, Sojiro calmly orders Shuya to use his Art: Telepathy to find any thoughts that he can. Normally, using Telepathy over such a wide range would be incredibly taxing due to the amount of scanned minds. Once done, Shuya can only mutter that the entire world is dead. Hunching over a dead mother and child, Noriko asks who or what did this, and how. Shogo simply says that it was monsters that they’ll have to track down and exterminate. Suddenly, Shuya gasps that he senses someone coming with hostile intent. A cloaked man stands before them, saying he thought his group terminated this world, before realizing that the four are Watchers. To his horror, Shuya senses Reiki from the stranger. Noriko indignantly asks why a Watcher would attack people from different worlds, stating their goal of protecting people. Shogo dramatically states they don’t need to know the answer, only purge this monster. Sojiro reacts with angry recognition at the man’s black cloak. The stranger cruelly laughs that he’s doing as decreed in providing nourishment through despair and sorrow, letting it slip that this wasn’t the first world destroyed. The stranger gloats that more worlds will be tormented, zealously praising his ‘god’ while asking for the sacrifices to be accepted. Suddenly, a furious Sojiro slams the madman down, with the others shocked that a dying old man moved so quickly. The stranger just laughs at his coming death, asking for his own sorrow to be nourishment for his master. Sojiro curses that the man and his friends have some nerve showing up again, easily crushing the lunatic’s throat. Noriko and Shuya gasp in shock at Sojiro taking a life, to which the veteran says the world is better off without a monster like that. When Noriko protests that they couldn’t interrogate him, Sojiro admits that he already knows everything about the enemy organization. Promising to explain everything later, Sojiro urgently says there are other worlds close by that may be targeted, praying that they can get there in time. Shuya is surprised at the prospect of interfering with other worlds, so Sojiro growls that he won’t let this happen again. Sure enough, chaos is spreading in four worlds thanks to this new enemy. In the Quirk World, a member of The Cult has entered Tartarus, where the absolute worst of the world’s criminals are kept. Bojangles (the Chain Hero) confronts him as he activates his Quirk. Three more Cult members ask if the Cardinal wants them to deal with the enemy. The Cardinal refuses the offer, telling Bojangles that getting in his way means death. He proclaims that a great slaughter is fated for the Quirk World, advising his enemy to die with loved ones instead of alone. Bojangles roars that he won’t die, vowing to protect the people by keeping villains in chains, refusing to back down against murderers. The Cardinal scoffs that Bojangles’ death will show the world the misery of inevitability. As Bojangles launches his chains to end the fight, All For One muses that the music of battle is wonderful entertainment. His cell block door is blasted open, with a large object contorting and shrinking into a hand. Then, Bojangles’ severed head is thrown at his feet. All For One laughs that the newcomer can certainly make an entrance. The Cardinal recognizes the inmate as Japan’s Symbol of Evil. The interested All For One asks who the man is. The Cardinal of Death introduces himself, explaining that he’s one of Four Cardinals of ‘D’. He comes on behalf of his leader to give a proposition. All For One is amused that they’re interested in a retired, incarcerated villain, saying he’ll humor them since they’ve freed him from prison. In the Hunter World, the Cardinal of Denial has found the corpse of the Chimera Ant King, Meruem. Once his three followers point the creature out, the Cardinal walks over, noticing that Meruem is holding a young girl’s hand. He tears away the hand, tossing Komugi aside as he examines Meruem with interest. In the Grimoire World, the Cardinal of Destruction laughs as several Cult members perform a strange ritual around a body. He yells that they’re taking too long, meaning he’ll have to destroy more if he has to wait. A subordinate assures him that they’ll soon be done with the delicate process, ensuring that Patoli the Dark Elf will walk among them again. Finally, the Cardinal of Despair, along with three subordinates, kneels before Salem. She notes how audacious it was for men with no past to march into her domain for an audience. The Cardinal formally states he has no past because he’s not from the Dust World, also introducing his title to the old witch. He brings a proposition from his leader to help Salem in destroying the world. She notes the Cardinal’s title with interest, calling him a kindred spirit. The Cardinal respectfully admits they only recently discovered and started watching the Dust World. Admiring Salem’s actions, the Cardinal says it would bring him joy if she listened to The Cult’s plan of despair and torment. The Grimm Master assures the Cardinal she’ll listen out of respect for their shared love, requesting that she be taken to The Cult’s leader afterwards. Salem first asks the Cardinal to rise and speak to her as an equal. Once on his feet, the Cardinal says he’ll keep things brief before taking Salem to his master. The Cult only wants to destroy everything in the name of their god, which particularly interests Salem. The Cardinal explains that they’ve gone across worlds to give each the ultimate despair, torment, and utter inevitability of the slaughter. Four new worlds have given The Cult more than a desire to destroy. They now wish to ally with like-minded people in their quest. The Cardinal states it’ll be an alliance for death, destruction, despair, and denying hope to all who will be sacrificed. It is as his faith’s four tenets proclaim. Salem laughs that the universe is more amazing than she realized, very eager to meet The Cult’s leader and begin snuffing out hope in more worlds. Sojiro frantically runs on the golden path in the Void, praying that the four worlds have warriors who will help them survive until he can arrive to help. Thankfully, four truly special warriors are there. The Grimoire World has a boy with no magic at all. The Quirk World has a boy born without superpowers, but was given power after selfless heroism. The Hunter World has a boy with a great sense of adventure. The Dust World has a silver-eyed girl, with an idealism to become a hero. Soon, the War of Discoveries will begin. Appearing Characters Sojiro Kaishi Tomoe Kagutsuchi Heiko Chitsujo Konton Kyōko Ryūji Shuya Noriko Shogo Bojangles Cardinal of Death All For One Cardinal of Denial Meruem Cardinal of Destruction Patoli Cardinal of Despair Salem Abilities Previous/Next Chapters Next Chapter: Chapter 2 (War of Discoveries): Argus Limited Category:War of Discoveries Series (Prologue) Arc Category:Chapters